villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alastor
Blade Master Alastor is an electrical demon from Movieland’s Underworld and a villain from the Viewtiful Joe series. History Viewtiful Joe Alastor first faced off against Joe on the submarine he was using to reach Jadow’s hideout, disguised as another version of Joe. However he was beaten, causing Alastor to reveal his true form and disappear. Alastor later confronted Joe again, appearing in a flash of lightning, and said that he was pleased to see his arch-rival again. He went on to say the ritual had begun, before introducing himself, prompting Joe to ask about the ritual. Stating that Joe would die anyway, Alastor revealed Jadow’s plans, that they’d found out that the world they inhabited was fictional and if film became obsolete, then they would go with it. Thus the Jadow sought to free themselves of Movieland and take over the real world. To do so, they needed the DNA of the “Creator”, which Silvia possessed and which would allow them to come and go between the worlds as they pleased. Alastor then said he didn’t care about that and he just wanted to test his own strength, before challenging Joe to see who was strongest. However Joe defeated Alastor, who said that Joe was pretty strong and his moves were “viewtiful”, which inspired Joe to take the superhero name “Viewtiful Joe”. With that, Alastor disappeared in another flash of lightning, apparently dying. Alastor’s Story Heading into Movieland In Alastor's story in Viewtiful Joe, Alastor went to see the Captain Blue movie with Goldie, Silvia’s twin sister. As Captain Blue was being beaten by King Blue, Alastor cheered on King Blue, telling him to finish the hero off. Goldie started to flirt with the Blade Master and began trying to make out with him. Alastor told her to get off of him, saying a man’s true passion lay in battle, but Goldie replied that even warriors needed to relax and went at him again, despite Alastor demanding that she stop touching him. The Blade Master finally got Goldie off of him as the movie was ending and he declared that watching a battle was no substitute for the real thing. Goldie asked if Alastor meant he wanted to fight King Blue when King Blue demanded to know if the Blade Master challenged him. Alastor decided to take King Blue on, when Blue reached out of the movie and grabbed Goldie, who yelled for Alastor to do something. King Blue knocked the Six Majin out of the movie, which grabbed Alastor and took him into the movie. Captain Blue spoke to the Blade Master, commanding him to demonstrate his strength, before giving him a V-Watch, which would neutralize his super powers. Alastor said he loved a challenge and began fighting his way through Jadow’s forces, before facing Captain Blue himself twice. He won both times and the first time, Captain Blue taught him to use his the V-Watch to transform and granted him the VFX Slow power. The second time, Alastor gained the VFX power of Mach Speed. Taking Down Jadow Eventually Alastor confronted Charles the Third, who asked if he really intended to face King Blue. Alastor just asked if he was going to get out of the way and stated that he didn’t care about any kings or empires. Charles noted that the Blade Master was always difficult to deal with and the two battled. However Charles was defeated and Alastor declared he lived for fighting, before moving on to the city. As he continued to fight Jadow, Alastor faced off against Captain Blue, who told him to give it his all. When the Blade Master won again, thus gaining the VFX power of Zoom, Captain Blue complimented his fighting style and said that while he lacked a sense of justice, there was no evil in his heart. Alastor eventually came to the office of Hulk Davidson, who reminded the Blade Master that he’d told him not to come in when he was singing. Alastor replied that he did as he pleased and his singing sounded like a cat being swung by its tail. Hulk demanded some respect and it was time to settle things one and for all. He didn’t know what Alastor was up to or if he thought he was some kind of hero, but the Blade Master replied that he’d only come to fight. The two engaged each other and Alastor defeated Hulk, saying that the Iron Ogre’s size was no match for his moves. He then summoned the Six Machine, which he used to reach the Underwater City of Mu, deactivating the bomb Gran Bruce had placed there. The Aquatic Terror confronted Alastor in the submarine bay, asking him if he was a spy before explaining that he and his girlfriend were going to go on a date in the submarine, Orca. Alastor questioned this and Bruce realized he spoke out loud, saying that it’d be fine as long as no one found out. He then said he and his girlfriend were going to get married and Alastor asked if he’d gotten over his seasickness. When Bruce didn’t reply, the Blade Master called him a doofus and the Aquatic Terror told him to shut up, He declared he’d protect his girlfriend and Alastor asked if they were going to fight, since he couldn’t stand watching Bruce moon. The two finally started their battle, which Alastor won and he declared that Bruce had no style, not like Joe. The Blade Master leapt aboard the Orca, where he eventually came across by a person that appeared to be Viewtiful Joe. When he didn’t say anything, Alastor asked what happened to his smart aleck mouth and if he was trying to play the strong silent type. He took on the other version of Joe, which turned out to be a double of Alastor himself. The other Alastor disappeared as the Orca was assaulted by missiles, but Alastor managed to escape. The Blade Master found his way back to the city and managed to reach the Jadow temple, where he was confronted by the double of himself. The other Alastor said his twin was late and explained he was Alastor’s alter ego, but the Blade Master said he was just a fan in a costume. The other Alastor pulled out the Book of Darkness where he read a prophecy, which said two incarnations of Alastor would exist in the world and that Alastor would be destroyed. The other Alastor said they would become one, resurrecting a great power and the two fought. Alastor won the battle and the other Alastor said the Blade Master had such style, then asked how he could refuse the throne of the underworld. Alastor decided stylish was a good term to describe himself and declared that he was “Alastor the Stylish”. The other Alastor disappeared in a flash of lightning and Alastor continued into the temple, where he faced the Raging Stone, which took the form of Charles, Hulk, Bruce, and Another Joe. At last, he reached the area where Goldie was held and asked her what she was doing there. Goldie told Alastor to stop making fun of her or she’d tickle him and he told her to cut that out. Fire Leo appeared, saying that the Blade Master had turned on them, and he replied by asking since when was he with Jadow. Alastor noted that he’d always wanted to take on Fire Leo, but asked if he’d get Goldie out of the cage she was imprisoned in first. At first Goldie thought he was concerned for her safety, but Alastor said she might get in the way. Fire Leo asked him if he was playing dumb and noted that the Blade Master seemed different. He accused Alastor of liking Goldie, but Alastor just said that girls got in the way when there was fighting to do, but she could watch. Fire Leo said he couldn’t hide the truth and told him to prepare himself, to which Alastor replied by telling him to stop rambling. They battled and Alastor won, before trying to free Goldie only for King Blue to capture her again. Defeating King Blue King Blue declared that the Blade Master would never get the girl and noted that he was strong, but asked if he really thought he could beat him. Alastor summoned the Six Machine and set off after King Blue, following him to his space station. He managed to fight his way through the station and finally reached Goldie and King Blue, who revealed that he was actually Captain Blue. Blue declared that he was lord of this world and noted that Alastor had fought well. The Blade Master asked Blue what he wanted and why Goldie was here, since he hadn’t needed a hostage. Blue said Alastor showing such concern for the life of one girl was strange and said he’d let the Blade Master join Jadow, because he though they could build their strength for the takeover of the real world. But even then, Blue had seen Alastor had the yearning to do what was right deep inside him and the Blade Master demanded that he let Goldie go. Blue said Alastor would show his true colors when he realized the plight of the weak and Goldie asked Blue what he was planning. He told her that her death would bring out Alastor’s true powers and he would then absorb the Blade Master to become the all-powerful ruler of light and darkness. Blue then transformed into King Blue and declared that Alastor had to become his greatest challenger ever. However the Blade Master stopped him from killing Goldie and told him to stop the games. King Blue said he hadn’t expected such power and Alastor summoned the Six Majin. With the mecha helping him, Alastor defeated King Blue, changing him back into Captain Blue. He faced Alastor for the last time and Captain Blue said the Blade Master was just like him when he was younger. He told Alastor about his backstory, how he’d brooded over the failure of his movie career and was sucked into the movie world and his life as a superhero, leaving his family behind. Eventually Blue had become corrupted, transforming into King Blue and when he defeated himself, he’d learned the difference between the weak and the strong was not their power. It was the love for others in their hearts. Goldie told Blue that she understood the love he had for her and their family and Alastor understood as well. The Blade Master noted that he didn’t really get was going on, but it looked like everyone was happy. Alastor asked what would happen to him now and Blue told him there was still time for him to shine. An alert came about a fleet of UFO troops heading towards Earth and Alastor asked what a UFO was. Blue revealed there would be two more major threats to the world and it would need a hero both times. Blue told Alastor he would be the world’s new hero and the Blade Master said it wasn’t really his thing. However Goldie interrupted, saying she would be Alastor’s partner and asked for Blue to give back the V-Watch. He did so, albeit somewhat unwillingly and as the aliens attacked, Alastor asked them if they wanted a fight with him. Silvia, having transformed, told him not to go crazy since she’d need his help if she got in trouble, and Alastor agreed as long as she never tickled him again, before they leapt into battle. ''Viewtiful Joe 2'' Alastor later returned, blasting Big Lee with lightning as he was confronting Joe and Silvia. The Blade Master declared the movie was his and Joe said he remembered him. Alastor (after telling the player to go and get a copy of Viewtiful Joe if they wanted to know who he was) started rereading the old script, before Joe pointed that out. Alastor noted nothing got past his rival and fought Joe again, only to be defeated. Alastor said Joe didn’t look good in battle for nothing and Silvia’s beauty had also weakened his resolve. But as Joe's father, Jet Black, was changing the film, he put in the Black Film by accident. The Black Film’s power caused Alastor to transform into a more demonic form called “Underworld Emperor Alastor”. He declared that the weak would give their heart and swear eternal loyalty to him, before changing into sword form and trying to impale Joe. Alastor faced Joe and Silvia again, only to lose and be turned back to normal, before actually falling out of the movie into the real world. Double Trouble Alastor faced off against Joe again, stealing the film reel that Joe was trying to retrieve from Madow. He managed to get Joe to agree to fight him again and engaged him in one on one combat. Once again, Alastor was beaten and noted that Joe had become stronger, but he refused to admit defeat yet, summoning a mecha of his own called Rex Majin to match Joe’s Six Majin. But he was met with defeat once more, begrudgingly admitting Joe's strength. However Queen Heinderella appeared and attacked Joe's sister, Jasmine, as she was holding the film reel. Alastor leapt into the way and held her back, telling Joe to get away and not be defeated, since he could only be allowed to lose to Alastor, before disappearing with Heinderella. Red Hot Rumble Alastor was one of the many who took part in Captain Blue’s tournament to be the lead in his next movie. He faced off against Joe as they filmed an action adventure movie and Captain Blue explained the gist of the film, that it would involve a secret syndicate after an ancient treasure. Alastor suggested that he be the syndicate’s bodyguard and Captain Blue said he liked the idea, then started shooting. However Joe won the first round and Captain Blue told them the next scene would have the two going down the side of the building to the basement. Alastor was confident he would hold the advantage in the air, but he was beaten by Joe yet again. Captain Blue explained that the next scene and Joe noticed that Big John was going to be in it. Captain Blue explained Sprocket cast him for the movie and he’d been suffering from all kinds of fees, to which Alastor noted he must have fallen on hard times. After Joe won the following round, Captain Blue explained the climax to them, but Alastor asked if it wasn’t a little cliché, even half-baked. Captain Blue then decided to have the villains leading the way getting hit first and Alastor demanded to be the one changing the plot. Alastor lost for the final time, much to his disbelief, and Captain Blue told him not to be discouraged, since great villains were indispensible in the movie business. He went on to say Alastor had been an amazing villain and the Blade Master requested that he be put in the sequel. However Captain Blue thought to himself he shouldn’t mention that he was planning to use Alastor as just a stone goblin protecting relics in the sequel. Powers and Abilities Alastor fights mostly with lightning attacks and is skilled at mixing hand-to-hand combat and attacking with his sword. He can also summon multiple version of his sword to send at his opponent, as well as fly and move around at high speeds. In his story mode, Alastor is able to use the VFX powers, Slow, which lets him slow everything down, so he can dodge things easier, Mach Speed, which lets him move at blinding speeds, and Zoom, where he can perform more powerful attacks. When he was disguised as Another Joe, Alastor could use the VFX powers to generate duplicates of himself to attack his enemies, as well as summon the Six Machine to aid him in battle. Gallery Screen shot 2012-05-03 at 5.15.03 PM.png|Alastor at the movies with Goldie. Trivia *After being defeated in Viewtiful Joe 1 and 2'', Alastor apparently dies a noble death, but then appears to whine about his part being over, as well as beg for more screen time, declaring “Help a brother out!” In Viewtiful Joe 2, Alastor even asks Jet to put in a word for him. *Many of Alastor’s moves are named after and based on moves from ''Devil May Cry. * The poster for the Midnight Thunderboy level of Viewtiful Joe shows Alastor in a pose based on Dante’s from the cover of Devil May Cry. *Joe has a hand sign, where he holds out his pinkie and middle fingers and thumb so it resembles “VJ”. Alastor has his own version where he holds out his index and pinkie fingers to make a sort of “A”. *Alastor is meant to be the spirit in the demonic sword of the same name from the first Devil May Cry. In the first Viewtiful Joe game, if the player uses Dante, Alastor accuses Dante of being neglectful of him, but Dante replies that Alastor really knows how to hold a grudge. *When playing as Alastor in Viewtiful Joe, he transforms into his henshin form using “Devil Trigger”. As such, it drains his VFX meter so he can only use it for limited amounts of time. However in his untransformed state, he can still double jump though he can’t use his VFX powers. *In the game, Okami, a fireworks expert refers to his masterpiece as “the Midnight Thunderboy”, Alastor’s nickname and name of the chapter he is fought in. *It has never been stated if Alastor uses a V-Watch in canon. It is heavily implied since he has a similar costume to Joe and in Red Hot Rumble’s Ending, he calls out “Henshin A-Go-Go Baby!” along with all the heroes. It may also explain why Alastor could mimic Joe’s powers. *Alastor’s speech after he becomes Underworld Emperor Alastor are the same lines he recites in Devil May Cry when Dante finds the sword. *In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Ultimate All-Stars, Morrigan Aensland says “I had such high hopes for you. Especially after Alastor’s words of praise” when she beats Viewtiful Joe. *Alastor's voice actor in the games was Mikey Kelley and in the anime, it was Ross Lawerence. Category:Demon Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Category:Anime Villains Category:Humanoid Category:In Love Category:Protagonists Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Twin/Clone Category:Trickster Category:TV Show Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Game Bosses